El reporte de Botan
by Ruedi
Summary: Muchos demonios se cuelan por el mundo humano; el mundo espiritual no sabe, ya, cómo hacerles frente, pues carecen de un detective espiritual para ello. A Koenma no le queda otra que pedirle a Botan la tarea: reportar los demonios, defenderse de ellos y vivir como una humana más, sin contarle su secreto a nadie. ¿Podrá con todo, sin problemas? ¿O, acaso, será mucho para ella? (AU)
1. Volver a vivir

Uff, espero ser capaz de poder completar éste long-fic que estuve pensando hace algunas semanas e_e Ando algo oxidada (me la he pasado escribiendo puros one-shots desde hace mucho tiempo D: ), así que espero no haber perdido la mano. Quiero poder hacer algo entretenido y con Botan de protagonista, así que espero sea de su agrado x3

NOTA: Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe), por lo que no está ubicado en la línea temporal canónica que conocemos de YYH. Eso no significa que no aparezcan conceptos que nosotros, como fans, conocemos, sino todo lo contrario. Por supuesto no alteraré ningún carácter xP (qué clase de fan sería si los insultara con OOC? Por Dios, es horrible hacer eso!)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, etc.)

El reporte de Botan

_Caso número uno__: "__**Volver a vivir**__"_

Papeleo, papeleo y papeleo. El mundo humano había empezado a entrar en pequeño conflicto que, al príncipe del mundo espiritual le estaba sacando más de una cana verde: ¿cómo era posible toda esa cantidad de demonios sueltos por ahí? ¿Acaso las diversas maneras de seguridad espirituales no eran efectivas? Le preocupaba en demasía la situación, por lo que terminó por recurrir a su padre, el rey Enma, a ver qué se podía hacer para solucionar el problema…

Lo obvio, había dicho, era tener un detective espiritual capaz de ayudar en los diversos casos, pero había un problema grande: no había tiempo de conseguir uno y eso le jugaba en contra. No tenían detectives desde hacía muchos años: Kuroko Sanade ya no era una jovencita con tiempo libre, tenía una familia qué atender y habría rechazado la oferta de buenas a primeras, ya era una mujer grande para el oficio; de Shinobu Sensui no se sabía nada. Y había resultado un fracaso por culpa de la bendita cinta del "capítulo negro" –también perdida-, por lo que no se podía contactar con él. Y, de haberlo hecho, no habrían tenido a una persona mentalmente inestable para resolver casos.

— ¿Qué me sugiere? —declaró Koenma, algo desesperado. Enma suspiró.

—Lo mejor sería que te fijaras en tu entorno, Koenma.

Y no dijo nada más.

El príncipe estuvo muchas horas meditando qué hacer: ¿acaso debía poner a una de sus guías en el asunto? Sería lo más cercano e idóneo, ya que muchas de ellas poseían un alto poder espiritual y sabía que alguna iba a resultar ideal para ello.

Pero, la pregunta era… ¿cuál?

Lo primero que le vino en mente fue Ayame: su secretaria personal. Era eficiente, responsable y seria.

—Y muy asustadiza —se dijo a sí mismo, aburrido, mientras jugaba con su chupón, encerrado en su despacho.

Y así siguió por varias horas más, ¿quién? ¿Quién? ¿No había alguien con agallas, alguien a quien no le importe mucho el peligro, alguien capaz? ¡Vamos, si sólo era reportar demonios y la seguridad del mundo espiritual se encargaría del resto!

— ¡Señor Koenma! —se oyó la voz de una muchacha, del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Botan! —exclamó muy sobresaltado. En seguida, se puso de mal humor y se acercó a la puerta—. ¡Estoy muy ocupado! ¿Qué quieres? —gritó. La chica de cabello celeste suspiró: y ahí iban los berrinches del príncipe… Vaya fastidio. En fin, sonó alegre.

—Necesito mi libreta para reportar las almas de hoy —explicó. El "niño" se cruzó de brazos, enfadado.

— ¡Pues pasa en un rato! ¡No la he preparado!

Botan también se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

— ¡Pues no me grite! —se defendió ella—. ¡Si llego a traer algo mal, será su culpa! ¡No se me venga a quejar después! —vociferó y se fue dando pasos fuertes: la verdad es que Botan detestaba cuando encontraba a su jefe tan molesto, ¡si sólo venía a pedirle lo de siempre!

Koenma estaba más nervioso y volvió a sentarse en su oficina: intentó calmarse.

¡Vaya carácter el de Botan! Cierto que ella siempre se había mostrado más enérgica que las demás: aunque torpe, era muy eficiente y no fallaba… Bueno, no siempre: solía meter la pata seguido, pero se encargaba de hacer sus cosas con mucho ahínco.

Y, entonces, le surgió esa ridícula idea: ¿y si ella fuera la…? No, qué tontería, se dijo. ¿Botan? Era tan torpe y atolondrada… Pero responsable y avocada en sus cosas cuando se lo pedían.

Discutió consigo mismo durante algunos minutos: ¿sí o no? Aquello le daba dolores de cabeza.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó, extasiado, apoyando, fuertemente, su cabeza contra la dura madera de la mesa— ¡Se acabó! ¡Se lo pido! —fue con rapidez a abrir la puerta y le dio la orden a un ogro que pasaba por allí de llamar a Botan, era un asunto urgentísimo y la precisaba de inmediato, sin excusas. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y, por ella, entró la solicitada. Aún tenía el semblante algo tenso.

— ¿Me dará mi libreta? —pidió.

—Algo mucho mejor —repentinamente, estaba de buen humor. Las facciones duras de ella se relajaron hasta mostrar un rostro sorprendido, ¿qué clase de cosa rara iba a pedirle?—. Toma asiento, es algo largo —qué amabilidad… Botan se sentó y lo miraba, sin entender nada del asunto. Y Koenma se puso a explicar una grave situación en el mundo humano: la cantidad de increíbles demonios que iban allí y causaban daños menores—. El mundo espiritual no puede estar todo el tiempo vigilando a cada casa de allí —sonaba serio—. Y tampoco tenemos tiempo de contratar a un detective espiritual, ¡no existe ningún humano, ahora, capaz de llenar ese cupo! —exclamó, preocupado—. Botan, necesito encargarte esto…

Se produjo un extraño silencio en el cual la chica asimilaba las ideas.

— ¿Yo? —dijo extrañada—. Pero, señor Koenma, no creo que yo sea capaz de…

—Y sin embargo, lo creo —aseguró—. Puedes ser tonta y torpe, pero tienes una gran energía espiritual y creo que eso puede ayudar.

—No soy humana, perdone que le recuerde —inquirió, intentando obviar el "torpe y tonta" que había mencionado.

Koenma carraspeó y, de la nada, mostró su forma adolescente. La miraba con seriedad.

—Eso no es problema —Botan se puso de pie: tenía un mal presentimiento de todo—. Ven, acompáñame —y salieron del despacho.

Todos lo estaban viendo: si Koenma mostraba su forma de verdad, es que había cosas muy graves que resolver…

Ambos caminaron hasta por un larguísimo pasillo, como si la condujera hacia algún sótano o piso inferior que nadie conocía. Botan varias veces le preguntó a dónde se dirigían, pero su jefe sólo respondía palabras ambiguas que no esclarecieron en nada las incógnitas de ella.

Ante ellos, se vislumbró una enorme puerta oscura y con grabados muy extraños. Era increíble la cantidad de fuerza espiritual que de ella emanaba, tanto como si se tratase de un campo de energía que el príncipe deshizo con un extraño movimiento de su mano derecha. Botan, de haber sido humana, hubiera sudado en frío y habría temblado un poco.

—No te asustes —le dijo —le dijo él, con calma—. Pero, esto es algo que no debes decir a nadie. Debes, estrictamente, guardar el secreto de lo que voy a mostrarte. De lo contrario… Mi padre nos castigará y no creo que quieras ir a uno de los infiernos —ella negó, rápidamente, con su cabeza. Koenma relajó su semblante—. Así que no te preocupes, que no es nada malo. Entra —esas palabras no sonaban muy alentadoras para ella.

La chica ingresó al recinto, que era enorme, y quedó petrificada ante lo que sus ojos rosados apreciaban: ¡todos esos eran los cuerpos humanos de las guías! ¡Los cuerpos humanos de las guías espirituales que trabajaban a diario, como ella! A Botan le tembló la voz al hablar.

— ¿Qué… significa esto?

—Que tienes un cuerpo humano con el cual cumplir esta nueva misión —ella lo miró, entre incrédula y confusa.

—No me refiero a eso —declaró, algo asustada—. ¿Qué hacen nuestros cuerpos aquí? ¿No se suponía que estábamos… muertas? —Koenma se alejó un poco de ella y le explicó.

—Conservamos sus cuerpos para casos de emergencia muy graves —empezó—. Aunque sí, murieron, hemos tenido sus cuerpos aquí, con energía vital y espiritual que fueron creciendo día a día. Necesitamos conservarlo para casos excepcionales, como éste —la miró con seriedad y ella lo observaba, entre incrédula y confusa. Le puso una mano en su hombro—. Escucha, sé que no es una misión fácil, pero no sé a quién más recurrir: Ayame y tú son a las que más confío, pero Ayame tiene mucho más trabajo que tú, por ser secretaria mía —aquello no la convencía del todo—. Mira, no tienes más que reportarme los demonios que ves: encerrarlos y capturarlos es trabajo de la seguridad, no tuya —Koenma se acercó más a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. No te lo pido, te lo ordeno. Y la orden, viene del rey Enma, Botan.

Ella seguía confusa: ¿tanta responsabilidad? ¿Tanta estima le tenía? Ah… No sabía si sentirse alegre o no.

— ¿No tengo tiempo ni para pensarlo? —Koenma suspiró.

—Esta noche —declaró, luego de varios segundos—. Nada más. Si no obtengo respuesta hasta que regreses de recoger tus almas como siempre, te obligaré por la fuerza… aunque no quiera, Botan —ella lo veía algo… ¿desesperado? Koenma le dio la libreta de las almas, como siempre y se fue corriendo de allí. El príncipe suspiró y rogaba a alguien porque ella aceptara.

Por todos los cielos, ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿Ser ella una especie de "detective espiritual"? Ah, estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, con su remo, mientras pensaba… Había algo que repercutió en ella: su cuerpo humano, ¡estaba con vida! Podía volver a sentir emociones, sensaciones… ¡vivir otra vez!

Pero sonaba tan extraño…

Mientras recogía las almas, meditaba. Lo peor del asunto es que no podía discutir su problema con ellos: muchos no querían saber nada con volver a vivir. Claro, si eran puros ancianos.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Botan no se había decidido. Le faltaba un alma más y debía dar por terminado el asunto: fue volando por allí y se posó en el alfeizar de una ventana ajena, total, los humanos normales no podían ver espíritus. Sólo muy pocos. Suspiró y se puso a hablar consigo misma del problema.

Sin embargo, el alfeizar de esa ventana no era de humano normal, sino de uno que sí podía ver espíritus. Botan se asustó cuando alguien le preguntó quién era y qué estaba haciendo. Lanzó un grito.

— ¡Ah, lo siento! —dijo ella, muy nerviosa—. ¡Tú no me has visto, no me conoces! ¡Adiós! —e hizo aparecer su remo. Tenía un semblante tan gracioso, ella, en su rostro…

—Te estoy viendo —la chica lo vio: era un muchacho joven, tal vez de dieciséis, tenía un largo cabello rojo, todo despeinado (seguramente porque se acababa de levantar) y vestía un pijama. Seguramente era un chico que se levantaba para asistir al colegio. Qué desgracia, ¡podía ver espíritus!

—Sí, sí —decía ella apresurada—. ¡Pero no debes verme, aún! ¡Eres muy joven! —estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo salir de esa situación: ¡cómo odiaba cuando las cosas no le salían bien! Era lo último que hubiese querido, ¡que un humano la viera! El chico la miraba, extrañado y sonriente—. E-es decir… No tienes que morir todavía —él se talló un poco los ojos.

—Ya veo. Eres una "parca", ¿no es cierto? —Botan asintió, aún nerviosa—. ¿Estabas terminando tu trabajo?

—B-bueno, algo así —y el sol se iba asomando cada vez más: Botan se alertó y se fue corriendo de allí, saludando al simpático chico mañanero. ¡Se iba a retrasar si llegaba tarde por el alma!

Durante todo el camino pensó en ése chico… La llamó "parca" y algo, internamente, se estremeció en ella: la muerte. Ella era una emisaria de la muerte. ¿Por qué se había entristecido con ello, ahora? Y Koenma le daba una oportunidad de volver a vivir. Algo, dentro de ella, volvió a darle una puntada.

Humana, vivir, sentir… Tenía que cumplir la misión, claro, pero… Le estaba tentando la futura situación. Y, a medida que pensaba eso mientras cruzaba el largo río, más le iba agradando la idea.

Luego de que todas las guías entregaran sus reportes, Koenma la llamó. Y ella le dijo que aceptaba el encargo: después de todo, extrañaba, un poco, la sensación de sentirse _viva._

Y le ultimó detalles: se haría pasar por una humana de dieciséis, iba a asistir a una escuela pública y, lo más importante, iba a vivir en un templo en compañía de una vieja maestra de poder espiritual llamada Genkai. Ella iba a acogerla en casa y le iba a enseñar a potenciar sus poderes, solo por si las cosas se ponían feas. Iba a tener la maleta de los "objetos del detective espiritual" y un portafolio donde iba a reportar a cada demonio que viera. Eso era esencial porque, a partir de allí, iban a capturarse las criaturas que asolaban al mundo humano.

Ahora venía la parte interesante: la conexión de ella y su cuerpo. Koenma le pidió que la acompañara hasta donde se encontraba el suyo, que estaba en una esquina, cubierto por una gran campana de cristal y que brillaba intensamente. El príncipe alargó su mano y de ella emanó una fuerte energía espiritual, haciendo que el cuerpo de la muchacha reaccionara.

Cuerpo y alma sintieron una sincronía. El alma estaba petrificada.

—He sincronizado todo —le dijo—. Tu energía espiritual está en el punto exacto —anunció. La invitó a que se adentrara en su cuerpo y se fusionara a él—. No titubees. Cualquier duda podría ser fatal, Botan.

Ella se armó de valor y dejó que la energía la absorbiera por completo…

¡Ah, qué sensación más extraña! Pestañó y abrió sus ojos: tenía la campana de cristal frente a ella y un respirador que la ayudaba a esparcir el oxígeno a cada órgano de su cuerpo. Y, entonces, lo oyó: ¡su corazón! ¡Su pequeño corazón humano, _latía_! ¡Había olvidado cómo se sentía el retumbar de ese órgano! Acercó su mano, lentamente, hacia su pecho, y _sintió_: tum tum… tum tum. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

Koenma apretó un botón y la campana se abrió.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Bien? —sonaba algo preocupado.

—Eso… creo —respondió a medias.

Koenma suspiró.

—Botan, debemos llevar tu cuerpo hacia el mundo humano. Debes volver a separarte de él por un momento y luego te unirás cuando lleguemos a la casa de la maestra Genkai, ¿entendiste? —Botan asintió y se dejó separar—. Yo cargaré con tu cuerpo —Botan, hecha un espíritu de nuevo, hizo aparecer su remo. El príncipe tomó con fuerza a ella "humana" y ambos se acomodaron en el transporte "espiritual" para ir a casa de la famosa maestra.

— ¿Es muy lejos? —preguntó ella, mientras volaban a gran altura para no ser vistos.

—Sólo un poco más —indicó. Luego, apuntó con un dedo un enorme terreno verde que terminaba en una pequeña playa. Casi en una esquina inferior, se vislumbró la forma de un templo—. ¡Es allí! ¡Descendamos rápido! —y, con maestría, la guía bajó en picada sin que los dos, o mejor dicho, tres, se hicieran algún tipo de daño. Koenma apoyó con suavidad el cuerpo de su empleada—. Bien, voy a pedirte que te unas. Sepárate de él sólo si es necesario. No es un cuerpo "marioneta", es tu cuerpo real y puede sufrir daños si vives separándote de él de manera desenfrenada—la chica entendió todo y asintió.

—Buenos días —ambos se voltearon: una pequeña anciana, de ojos grandes y cabello rosa pálido se les acercó.

—Buen día, maestra Genkai —saludó el príncipe.

— ¿Es ella de quién me hablabas? —el muchacho asintió. La anciana miró a la joven.

—Adelante. Únete —pidió, con algo de prisa, Koenma.

— ¡S-sí! —y, paso seguido, sintió como si algo la absorbiera: sintió la sensación de la _vida _fluyendo dentro de ella y,de nuevo, y, con algo de dificultad, se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —consultó él. Ella estaba algo absorta y sorprendida de volver a la vida, de nuevo: miraba todo con interés y movía los brazos frenéticamente.

Y, luego, ella dio un salto, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro: ¡se encontraba feliz de volver a vivir! ¡Era como nacer de nuevo! Aquello hizo relajar el semblante serio del príncipe: ésa era la Botan que conocía.

Y, a partir de ahora, ella debía adaptarse al ritmo humano, otra vez: ser estudiante de secundaria, reportar los demonios que iba encontrando, llamar al mundo espiritual en caso de emergencia y, sobre todo, reforzar su energía espiritual. Para eso, Genkai iba a enseñarle todo lo que podía para que volviera fuerte.

—Maestra, muchas gracias —dijo Koenma, haciendo una leve reverencia—. Se lo encargo —la anciana asintió. Koenma volvió a tener su forma de niño—. Me voy, Botan, tengo muchas cosas qué atender arriba. No olvides mandarme los reportes, ¿eh? ¡Adiós! —y desapareció así, sin más.

—Ven —indicó la maestra—. Te mostraré el templo y te explicaré tus entrenamientos. Potenciaremos tu poder espiritual y te enseñaré a usar bien los artefactos del detective —y, así, la jovencita de cabello celeste siguió a Genkai.

Una nueva aventura empezaba en su vida: era como ser detective, pero sin el título. Sólo tenía que reportar si veía demonios y cumplir bien el papel de estudiante normal… ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Después de todo, lo más importante, era ocultar su verdadero ser a los demás: ¡debía ocultar su secreto y quién realmente era!

OoOoOo

Bueno… ¿qué tal? :3 No es la gran cosa, cierto: he interpretado la historia de YYH y puesto a Botan en lugar de Yuusuke (lo sé, soy taaaaaaan original e_e) Pero quiero jugar a saber cómo hubiera sido ella en lugar del moreno. Espero poder hacer un buen fic, así que, ¡los veo en otra! N

No adelanto cuándo actualizaré, ya que estudio, trabajo, vida social, etc, etc, y se me complica tener un poquito de tiempo. Pero como tengo más o menos todo en la cabeza, creo que puedo ir haciendo capítulo a capítulo sin problemas.

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejarme un review :) Quisiera saber sus opiniones, sólo para cerciorarme de que voy bien xP

¡Nos vemos! :D


	2. El entrenamiento, Yukina y un demonio

¡Hola a todos, otra vez! Lamento la tardanza, mi vida real siempre me mantiene MUY ocupada xD (estudios, trabajo, pareja, etc.). Pero les traigo el capi nuevo :) ¡Mil gracias a los reviews! No han sido tantos, pero, considerando que este fandom está casi muerto, me alegra un montón xP Espero que más gente ingrese T_T

He querido ponerle un poco de "onda" a esto, así que, a principio de éste año he hecho un foro aquí, en fanfiction, llamado "Yu Yu Fans". Si hay alguno interesado en él, únase, me gustaría resucitar el fandom de esta hermosa serie! ¡Quiero hacer retos, actividades, demás! ¿ay alguien interesado? T_T

Disclaimer: "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores Yoshihiro Togashi, studio Pierrot, etc.)

El reporte de Botan

_Caso número dos: El entrenamiento, Yukina y un demonio travieso _

Genkai llevó a Botan al salón principal del templo: allí, había una jovencita de baja estatura, con abundante cabello aguamarina, atado en una trenza baja. La de kimono rosado se dio cuenta que emitía una muy débil energía demoníaca. La anciana las presentó.

—Botan, ella es Yukina, una demonio del hielo —explicó—. Está aquí por una misión que tiene que hacer y ha decidido vivir conmigo —Yukina hizo una leve reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, Botan —dijo cortésmente. La nombrada respondió al saludo y percibió unos intensos ojos rojos. Se veía tan inocente que le costó asimilar la idea de que fuese un demonio de los hielos, ¡su semblante era tan angelical!

—Bien. Prepara algo de té, ¿quieres? —la demonio se fue, asintiendo con la cabeza. Genkai fue por una maleta gris, se sentó en el suelo y Botan la imitó—. ¿Conoces los artefactos del detective, cierto? —la chica asintió, nerviosa—. Pues he de decirte que los usarás sólo en casos de emergencia —sentenció—. Por ahora, te prohíbo el uso del anillo. Puedes usar el transmisor o algún artefacto de búsqueda, como el silbato de itako, pero sólo cuando estés tras las huellas de algún demonio —lanzó un suspiro—. Te explicaré en qué van a ir tus entrenamientos —Botan abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la anciana se le adelantó—. Soy _muy _estricta. No acepto debiluchos o cobardes, así que, conmigo, aprenderás como se debe, ¿oíste?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la jovencita: sudó frío y tuvo un poco de miedo, ¿qué clase de misión le acababa de imponer Koenma?

Genkai le explicó que el lugar de entrenamiento serían los terrenos aledaños del templo, ya que estaban constituidos por una muy extensa capa de árboles y espacio verde. Y, lo mejor del asunto, había dicho la maestra, era que, en ellos, habitaban algunos demonios inferiores, justamente para entrenar. Botan se alarmó.

— ¡No pensará que me deba de enfrentar a ellos! —la anciana la miraba—. ¿O sí? —Genkai sonrió.

—Muchacha, no puedes enfrentarte a ningún demonio tal y como estás —dijo y la miró de arriba abajo—. Tienes una inmensa cantidad de poder espiritual, producto de tus años de servicio con Koenma, pero, no está "organizada", por decirlo de alguna forma —empezó—. Debes aprender cosas básicas para ir perfeccionándote —Botan replicó a viva voz, su negativa. Genkai arrugó la cara—. ¡Óyeme una cosa, Botan! —la nombrada de tensó—. ¡Si quieres tomar parte de la responsabilidad de tu misión, vas a hacer lo que te digo! ¡Si no, vas a morirte otra vez!

Aquello último la hizo reaccionar: pidió disculpas por su torpeza. Y Yukina irrumpió con una humeante taza de té verde caliente y porciones de pastel.

—Tu entrenamiento será mañana —explicó—. Ah, antes que me olvide, estamos a un mes del inicio de clases: asistirás la escuela pública de ciudad de Sarayashiki. Con un autobús, llegarás en veinte minutos, más o menos —dio un sorbo a su té y fue en busca de un papel, que entregó a Botan—. Allí están tus datos: Koenma los hizo y los mandó al colegio para que ya estés inscripta. Memorízatelo para que no llames la atención —la chica asintió y comentaba algunos datos en voz alta.

—Vaya, tengo dieciséis —se sorprendió y se miró a sí misma—. ¿Parezco de tal edad? —Yukina se rio sutilmente y la anciana rodó los ojos: Botan era la clase de chica atolondrada y olvidadiza… Tal vez, sería una muy larga su misión…—. ¡Oh! ¡Conque "Tsujiwara" es mi apellido! Nunca lo había recordado, ¿sabe? —y lanzó una risita.

—Koenma lo habrá inventado por ti —comentó la anciana, escéptica—. Y no me trates de "usted", por Dios, tutéame.

Había varios datos más: decía que venía del sur, oriunda de un pueblo rural y un montón de cosas más que a Botan le daba gracia. Le sorprendía la imaginación de su jefe y se entretuvo leyendo la ficha, mientras se la iba comentando a Yukina. Genkai se puso de pie y anunció que se retiraba. Botan ayudó a la muchacha de los hielos a recoger todo y luego fueron hacia lo que sería, la habitación de la guía.

Era bastante amplia y espaciosa. En seguida fue a ver el armario y lo vio vacío…

—Necesitaré ropa —se dijo, algo pensativa—. Pero, ¿cómo? ¡No tengo dinero! —Yukina tampoco supo responderle. Así que fue a preguntarle a la maestra, quien le contestó que el dinero no era problema: Koenma juntó todos los años en servicio que ella tenía y los "convirtió" en dinero para que pudiera usar en esa misión—. No lo derroches, claro. Es mucho, pero no te conviene —la anciana maestra, fumando un cigarrillo, siguió contemplando el paisaje. Botan le preguntó dónde se encontraba y lo descubrió en una enorme caja dentro del armario, ¡era tanto que se había sorprendido!

La de cabello celeste tenía unas ganas locas de salir a comprar ropa, pero Yukina la retuvo: negó con la cabeza y Botan asintió, dando un suspiro… No era la clase de cosas que a Genkai le gustaría que hiciese. No, por ahora. Tal vez, el fin de semana que entraba podría ir a conocer la ciudad un poco más y comprar ropa. Y su uniforme, sobre todo.

El entrenamiento del otro día empezó muy temprano a la mañana: consistió en largas horas de meditación, concentración y expulsión de la energía. Genkai le impuso una reglar: que, antes de que acabara el día, tenía que ser capaz de expulsar energía espiritual, mínimamente, a través de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Por supuesto que lo primero que había dicho la de ojos rosados fue un alarmante "¡Imposible!", pero la anciana no iba aceptar esa actitud: la obligó hasta el hartazgo para lograr su cometido.

Fue una tarde llena de gritos y mucho esfuerzo de golpe para la nueva muchacha, pero, antes de que dieran las once de la noche, Botan emitía una muy aceptable cantidad de energía de cada rincón de su cuerpo. La maestra estaba satisfecha… por hoy. Le dio permiso de comer algo (no había probado nada Botan desde el desayuno) y le recordó que descansara muy bien, que mañana sería más duro.

Botan estaba muy molesta y fastidiosa: ¡ella no quería entrenar así! ¡Genkai era muy mala! Se tumbó en la cama, enojada, y le dio unos golpes con sus puños. Se sentía frustrada.

La puerta sonó y Yukina pidió permiso para entrar: tenía una taza de leche tibia. Botan se sentó en la cama, el demonio la imitó y le entregó la taza, que Botan aceptó, muy agradecida.

—La maestra no es mala, Botan —empezó, sonando muy maternalmente—. Ella es así porque quiere que des lo mejor.

— ¡Pero es demasiado lo que pide para un día! —se quejó.

—Lo sé… Pero ella entrena así —dijo—. Es muy duro, pero piensa esto: si entrenas así todos los días, en muy poco tiempo aprenderás a dominar toda tu energía espiritual. Piensa que, en un entrenamiento más largo, no serías capaz de tanto. Ésa es la clave —Yukina tenía una voz tan dulce, que reconfortaba el ánimo de la otra. Botan pensaba todo lo que le decía—. Imagino que es muy grave el asunto como para que tengas que entrenar tan duro…

Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo. De la nada, Botan tomó el contenido de la taza en un santiamén, se puso de pie y le sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Yukina. Si me encomendaron esto, es un asunto gravísimo. ¡Me esforzaré, aunque me queje! —la de ojos rojos le sonrió y le dio ánimos. Luego, se dieron las buenas noches: Botan no tardó en quedarse dormida, luego de tanto esfuerzo físico…

Fueron tres semanas intensas: gritos, quejas, sudor y lágrimas. Pero, durante ese tiempo, ella fue capaz de varias cosas: desde concentrar la energía espiritual en la parte del cuerpo que quería hasta poder llegar a que tuviera forma de pelota.

—De esa forma —explicaba la maestra, una tarde—, podrás hacerla expulsar como un si se tratase de la bala de una pistola —Botan se puso en posición, jadeando, y extendió su brazo izquierdo—. ¡Concentra la energía en tu puño! —en una fracción de segundo, su mano se iluminaba con una poderosa aura de color celeste claro—. ¡Concéntrala más! —y la guía se esforzaba en hacer su puño más brillante—. ¡Libérala!

Y la pelota de energía espiritual salió disparada a una enorme velocidad que atravesó varias ramas y cortó muchas hojas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Botan.

—No cantes victoria —la detuvo la anciana—. Quiero que ejercites esto. Cincuenta voy a pedirte hoy.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la otra, estupefacta—. ¡¿Cincuenta?! ¡Apenas he podido hacer uno bien!

—No me importa. Harás cincuenta sin excepción.

Al final de aquél mes, Botan llegó a disparar varias de éstas pelotas de energía sin tanto esfuerzo como la primera vez. Pero el entrenamiento, apenas iba a empezar…

Faltaban algunos días para el comienzo de las clases y la de cabello celeste no había ido a comprar su uniforme. Con un poco de ruego, la chica le pidió a la maestra si aquél día podía tomárselo para comprar sus útiles escolares. Luego de lidiar con ella, terminó aceptando. Yukina se ofreció a acompañarla, ya que ella conocía mejor la ciudad.

Ambas tomaron un autobús en la esquina del templo: llegaron al centro en cuestión de veinte minutos y Botan quedó maravillada de la cantidad de gente que iba y venía por doquier. Se enamoró de cada tienda que veía y, estaba tan fascinada con todo, que la gente pensaba que era una turista.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ante Yukina, avergonzada.

—No pasa nada —le dijo, sonriente—. Yo también quedé encantada de la ciudad humana cuando vine por primera vez —sonaba algo nostálgica. Botan le preguntó si odiaba el mundo de donde venía—. Bueno… Es un lugar muy frío y poco alegre —sus ojos rojos se notaban entristecidos—. Pero no importa, estoy en búsqueda de mi hermano, y sé que anda por el mundo humano.

— ¿Tu hermano? —se sorprendió Botan. Yukina asintió y procedió a contarle su historia: su gemelo, un demonio del fuego, fue un hijo indebido de su madre, expulsado de la comunidad de los hielos por ser hombre. Ella no soportó la vida fría y gris del lugar y procedió a irse de allí, en búsqueda de su hermano, cuyo paradero no sabía. Pero sí tenía una pista fiable.

— "Está en el mundo humano", me dijo un demonio hace algunos años. Lo único que nos une, es esto —y le mostró su colgante: una bellísima perla colgaba de ella. Yukina la ocultó enseguida y se podía ver el miedo en su mirada—. Cuando lloramos, nosotras creamos éstas perlas con nuestras lágrimas —explicó—. Se llaman "hiruseki" y son altamente codiciadas —a medida que iba contando su historia, su rostro se entristecía más—. Es por eso que nos alejamos de todos…

Botan le puso una mano al hombro y le sonrió.

—Te ayudaré a buscar a tu hermano —replicó, muy sonriente y decidida. Yukina sonrió también y le agradeció la ayuda.

— ¡Pero qué tarde! —Dijo la de ojos rojos, señalando un reloj, en lo alto de una torre—. ¡Démonos prisa!

Y, así, ambas fueron a comprar el susodicho uniforme azul, de cuello marinero, que Botan usaría la otra semana. Estaba tan contenta con su prenda que decidió usarla, en lugar de la ropa habitual. A Yukina le agradaba tanto aquélla muchacha del mundo espiritual…

Pero Botan no debía bajar la guardia: en ese momento, mientras ella y la demonio delos hielos corrían para no perder el autobús que las llevaba a casa, un pequeño demonio, "travieso" corría entre los humanos, divertido. Buscaba qué clase de aventura podría hacer allí. Total, le habían dicho que la seguridad del mundo espiritual era tan deficiente que jamás iban a hallarlo… Y encontró un lugar que le gustó mucho: era un enorme edificio que ocupaba muchas manzanas. El demonio, de muy baja categoría, no sabía el nombre pero, entre las personas, se llamaba "escuela". El demonio se metió entre las instalaciones y esperó el momento adecuado para divertirse. Le gustaba esperar.

— ¿No te das por vencido? Ni siquiera hemos empezado el colegio y ya empiezas a fastidiar, Kuwabara.

— ¡Me has dejado en ridículo y me voy a vengar, Urameshi!

Dos jóvenes se debatían en una disputa. Bah, uno sólo: el otro sólo le seguía la corriente… El demonio oyó las voces y le pareció divertido ver.

—Bien, si quieres la cara desfigurada para el comienzo de clases, ¡ahí te va!

Y Urameshi le dio una buena paliza al retador de Kuwabara. Y eso que las clases empezaban en tres días…

— ¿Clases…? —se preguntaba el demonio. Supuso que sería algún evento importante, donde asistiría gente. Así que iba a esperar y divertirse un rato.

OoOoOoOo

Uff, al fin he podido actualizar, jaja. No es ningún demonio importante, si les interesa, pero causará problemas ;) ¡Yuusuke y Kuwabara aparecieron! :'D

Espero que les haya agradado éste capi. ¡Soy abierta a todo! Críticas, halagos, tomates y huevos podridos también ;) ¡Gracias por leer! No tengan miedo y/o vergüenza, y dejen un review, me gusta saber qué opinan.

¡Gracias por su lectura y nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


	3. La escuela y un demonio humano

¡Hola, he vuelto! :) Otra vez, me disculpo por la tardanza. No tengo mucho tiempo, hasta el 17 de noviembre estaré muy atareada con mis estudios nnU Pero trato de tener un tiempito para escribir: esto recién empieza y quiero que todo vaya bien.

Como siempre, invito a que dejen reviews, sus críticas, sus opiniones, lo que quieran :)

Diclaimer: "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenece, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, etc.)

El reporte de Botan

_Capítulo tres: La escuela y un demonio humano_

Y el día esperado llegó: era un lunes, muy temprano, cuando Botan se levantó, enérgica, y se vistió con su uniforme azul oscuro, de corte marinero. ¡Estaba emocionadísima! Nunca había asistido a un colegio y esperaba no hacer mucho el ridículo. Bajó las escaleras, saludó a las dos mujeres y desayunó muy alegremente. Luego de eso, tomó su mochila y fue a tomar el autobús: le sorprendió la variedad de uniformes que había, desde uno gris con tonos azules, hasta uno de color rojo con dorado. Aquél le pareció tan encantador que le hubiera gustado saber de qué colegio era.

Casi se pasa de su parada y bajó justo a tiempo. Se detuvo unos momentos para observar todo el "paisaje", asombrada.

Un muchacho la empujó con brusquedad.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? —se defendió ella, sobándose el hombro: un chico un poco más alto que ella, vistiendo un uniforme verde, la miró con mala cara. Fumaba un cigarrillo y tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía un aspecto de delincuente juvenil.

—Te pones en el medio del camino, mujer —le replicó aquél chico de mala cara. Cuando ella iba a contestarle, un bolso marrón golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del muchacho—. ¡Keiko! —exclamó.

— ¿Cómo te pones a fumar a ésta hora, Yuusuke? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Y mira que golpear a una chica! ¿Estás bien? —dijo acercándose a Botan, quien asintió. El chico llamado Yuusuke dijo un par de cosas más, pero "Keiko" no le hizo caso y le pidió que se fuera a molestar a otro lado: le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo tiró al piso. El moreno bufó y se fue por ahí—. No le hagas caso, Yuusuke siempre fue así de rebelde —intentó decirle la de cabello castaño. Botan hizo una sonrisa rara en su rostro—. Soy Keiko Yukimura, mucho gusto —Botan se presentó y le dijo que era nueva, por lo que no conocía las instalaciones del colegio…

Afortunadamente, ambas muchachas asistían a la misma clase… que el rebelde de Yuusuke, quien se salteó las últimas dos horas: Keiko le habló un poco de él, que eran amigos desde preescolar y que siempre había sido un chico problemático.

—Pero, en el fondo, es bueno. Sólo que le cuesta reconocerlo —comentó en el receso. Ambas estaban almorzando alegremente, cuando Botan sintió una presencia rara que provenía del fondo del patio: parecía ser emitida por un grupo de chicos que estaban sentados alejados de todos. La de ojos rosados le preguntó por un muchacho alto, de uniforme celeste y cabello naranja—. ¿Mh? ¿Kazuma Kuwabara? Ah… es como Yuusuke, pero responsable y estudioso. ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

—Porque… —ella pensó enseguida una excusa—. Tiene toda la cara magullada.

—Sí, bueno. Ya te dije, él es como Yuusuke: es rebelde. Suele meterse en peleas, aunque no tan seguido. No me sorprende que tenga la cara así —y se quedó pensativa—. Aunque está extraño —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al chico, a lo lejos—. Está muy retraído. Siempre que viene alguien nuevo a la clase, se pone como loco, sobre todo si es una chica —aquello le dio escalofríos a Botan. Keiko se rio—. No te asustes. No es malo, es algo tonto, pero bueno.

Botan se lo quedó viendo todo el día: definitivamente, salía una extraña aura de ése chico… Iba a vigilarlo un poco.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Botan fue a tomarse el autobús para casa. Al llegar, le comentó todo a la maestra Genkai y le dijo que vigilara a ese chico. Sólo por si las dudas. La muchacha le preguntó qué podría ser.

—Por lo que me cuentas, si no ha mostrado alguna faceta violenta, puede tratarse de algún tipo de persona que esté incubando poderes espirituales o… Tal vez se trate de algún tipo de demonio.

—Lo vigilaré —dijo ella y fue a su habitación. Apenas agarró su cuaderno para escribir algo parecido a un reporte para Koenma, el príncipe se le presentó de repente, en medio de su cuarto. La chica lanzó un grito del susto—. ¡Koenma! ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? —comentó, recogiendo la silla que se había caído.

—Venía a ver cómo andaba todo —dijo, observándola más detenidamente—. Incrementase mucho tu poder espiritual —aquello no sabía si se trataba de un halago o de un simple comentario.

Botan le fue diciendo de su entrenamiento, de su vida allí y de lo que había visto ése día: le dijo lo mismo que Genkai y que vigilara al muchacho, uno nunca podría saber cuándo las cosas podían empeorar. Así que Botan se la pasó vigilando a Kuwabara, a escondidas, durante una semana. Semana en la cual se empezaba a hacer muy amiga de Keiko: se enteró de que era delegada de la clase, que era una chica popular y sencilla, y muy amigable. Pero de carácter.

—Botan, no quisiera decirte nada, pero… ¿Acaso te gusta Kuwabara? —esa pregunta tenía un dejo de miedo por parte de Kieko. La otra chica se asustó ante aquélla idea y lo negó de manera tan convincente que la castaña no volvió a preguntarle—. Es que, veo que lo ves mucho. Me llamaba la atención.

—Ah, es que me suena su rostro de algún lado e intento recordarlo —mintió entre risas.

Durante esa semana, Botan vio cómo ese chico de pelo rizado se mostraba completamente retraído en la clase. Pero, de a ratos, parecía tener momentos de euforia y se la pasaba dando vueltas por todos lados y pedía pelea con cada persona que se encontraba. Ella sentía que había algo muy extraño en él.

Una tarde lo siguió a la salida del colegio: estaba con sus amigos, quienes se notaban altamente preocupados por él, ya que nunca había actuado de esa forma. Kuwabara lanzó una risotada gigante y los empujó a todos. En ése momento, Botan sintió una fuerte energía demoníaca. El chico salió corriendo, en dirección al colegio, y ella lo siguió, nerviosa.

Kuwabara empezó a destrozar todo lo que veía y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Durante ese trayecto, Botan le gritaba que se detuviera. Sólo se quedó quieto, cuando ella hizo presente sus poderes espirituales: el rostro del muchacho se transfiguró y su energía demoníaca se hizo más penetrante. Botan sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

Estaban en la azotea. Ella tiró su bolso al suelo y se puso en posición de combate: no quería lastimar a un compañero suyo, pero si había un demonio allí, era su misión.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó su compañero con una voz escalofriante.

—No precisas saber eso —respondió ella, seria—. ¡Seas quién seas tú, te reportaré! ¡No puedes poseer a un humano de esa forma!

Y la pequeña batalla comenzó: el demonio controlaba muy bien a Kuwabra, daba golpes precisos y Botan se defendía como podía. Pero, ella también lanzaba algunos de sus ataques y lograron debilitar un poco al demonio. Cuando le profirió un golpe de energía espiritual justo en la boca del estómago, el de uniforme celeste maldijo y le fallaron las piernas. Se quejaba de la debilidad del cuerpo humano. Botan lo terminó por noquear, así caía inconsciente: al hacer esto, un pequeño ser salió de la oreja de Kuwabara y creció cerca de veinte centímetros. La chica no perdió tiempo y lo tomó entre sus manos. Con un ligero golpe de energía espiritual, cayó desmayado.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. De su mochila, sacó un pequeño transmisor, uno de los materiales del detective espiritual: llamó a Koenma y le pidió que viniera con suma urgencia. Aprovechando que su compañero todavía estaba desmayado, el príncipe apareció y Botan le explicó brevemente qué ocurrió y él se llevó al demonio.

—Lo interrogaremos. Bien hecho, Botan —y se fue así, sin más.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un fantasma?

Botan se volteó, asustada.

—H-as… ¿has visto algo? —dijo, haciéndole la tonta. Kuwabara estaba algo lastimado por los golpes que ella le había dado, pero se puso de pie.

—Vi un niño desaparecer. Apropósito, ¿estamos en el colegio? ¿Tú no eres la chica nueva? ¿Qué rayos está pasando? —Botan intentó decir una excusa convincente, pero notó que a su compañero le costaba mantenerse en pie.

—Oye, te acompaño a tu casa, no te ves nada bien —comentó Botan, preocupada.

Aquello fue como una especie de flechazo para el de pelo naranja, quien mostró una expresión bastante extraña y confusa para la chica. Justo en ese momento, los amigos de Kuwabara entraron y se extrañaron de toda la situación: se acercaron a él y le preguntaron por qué estaba tan herido, cuando hacía unos momentos no lo estaba. El chico no supo qué responder.

—Había olvidado algo y lo encontré desmayado —empezó Botan, poniéndose de pie.

—Pero ya estoy mejor —corroboró él, levantándose de golpe. Tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de su amigo Ookubo para no caerse.

—No lo estás. Te acompañamos a casa —le dijo. Entre los tres, ayudaron a su amigo a irse.

— ¡Gracias, linda Tsujiwabara, por preocuparte! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Botan estaba anonadada: ¿ahora resultaba que a su compañero Kuwabara le gustaba ella? Oh, por Dios… Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y no tenía nada que ver con sentir un tipo de energía misteriosa.

Esperó un buen rato ahí antes de marcharse: no quería encontrarse a Kuwabara de nuevo… Tomó el autobús y regresó a casa, donde le comentó todo a Genkai: sólo recibió una ligera sonrisa de aprobación. Botan se dirigió a su cuarto y se contactó con Koenma, quien le pidió que hiciera un informe del demonio. Iba a pasar a buscarlo más a la noche, por lo que empezó a escribir.

—Bien, me lo llevaré —aseguró cuando pasó a retirar el escrito—. No es un demonio muy grave, apenas si es de una clase bastante baja, pero —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de irse—. No quisiera desalentarte, Botan —ella lo miró, preocupada—, pero esto se va a ir agravando más —la chica suspiró y se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto—. Es increíble la cantidad de demonios que se escapan al mundo humano —se quedó bastante preocupado y pensativo al respecto.

—Has confiado en mí, ¿no? —empezó ella, sin mirarlo—. Haré lo que pueda.

—Gracias —y el príncipe se fue, algo más aliviado.

Al mirar el gran espacio verde que conformaba el territorio de la maestra Genkai, vislumbró una paz y una quietud tan poco normal que la hizo estremecer: los pequeños demonios que allí habitaban se paseaban tranquilamente… Ella ya se había enfrentado, durante sus entrenamientos, a algunos, pero, si las cosas se iban a agravar, ¿qué iba a hacer? La maestra incrementaba la dificultad del entrenamiento día a día. Eso, la hacía fortalecer.

¿Pero si había un demonio al cual no podía hacerle frente? Cómo le hubiera gustado tener un aliado al cual recurrir…

Yukina entró en su habitación poco después y le hizo un poco de compañía: aquélla chica eran tan dulce y buena…

— ¿No tienes ningún indicio de tu hermano? Además de que está aquí, claro —le preguntó Botan antes de que se fuera a dormir.

—Sé que es un demonio que usa los poderes de la llama infernal y del dragón —le explicó, pensativa y algo entristecida—. Pero no es ninguno de los que me he encontrado hasta ahora… Tampoco me saben decir, siquiera, su nombre —suspiró y una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro.

—No te entristezcas, si llego a encontrar alguno con esas características, te avisaré.

Ambas se dieron las buenas noches y su fueron a descansar. Botan soñaba con demonios; Yukina, con dragones oscuros…

OoOoOoO

Oh… Creo que ha estado algo aburrido el capi D: Tengo que mejorar mis escenas de acción. La idea es intrincarle la cosa a Botan para que le sea más difícil y, además, irá conociendo gente que, tal vez, la ayude… :3 Y… cosas por ahí que se le van a escapar, pero que ya no dependerá de ella.

Así que, bueno, les agradezco su lectura. Como siempre, los invito a que me dejen su opinión, si es elaborada, mejor, me ayuda a mejorar. ¡Saludos! (y si se quieren unir a un foro de YYH en plena creación, no tienen más que buscar "Yu Yu fans" en la sección de foros de fanfiction, darle al folllow y participar! :D )


End file.
